Moto family (TCG)
The Moto was one of the families of the Unicorn Clan. The brooding Moto horde had joined the Clan during their journey out of the Empire, which was known as the Ki-Rin Clan at that time. They were renowned by the dark, dour demeanor. The Great Clans (Learn to Play Rulebook) Khanbulak was their ancestral seat of power. Emerald Empire: The Essential Guide to Rokugan, p. 23 History Adopted into the Ki-Rin Clan The Moto were kin of the Ujik, and they met the Ki-Rin Clan during their journey out of the Emerald Empire. In the desolate Plain of Wind and Stone the Ki-Rin were soon attacked by horseback-riding nomads known as Ujik, who were eventually impressed when the Ki-Rin confronted them with their captured horses and using their own tactics. Both groups began to trade, and in time, many of the Ujik joined the clan, now called the Moto. The leader of the Shinjo family was given the title of Khan of Khans. Across the Burning Sands, by Daniel Lovat Clark Shinjo herself adopted them and their ancestors into her Clan. After the return of the Ki-Rin to Rokugan, the Moto were fully accepted as part of the Empire. Emerald Empire: The Essential Guide to Rokugan, p. 18 The Ujik became nominal vassals to the Moto, although in the free-spirited Unicorn Clan, such bonds of vassalage were mainly theoretical. Rule from Horseback, by Daniel Lovat Clark The Moto Demise In 825 the Moto Daimyō, Moto Tsume, and the greatest of his warriors rode forth into the Shadowlands to end this threat once and forever. None returned, and soon after sights of undead Moto riding demonic steeds were reported. Tsume and his followers had become tainted minions of the threat they swore to destroy. Shadowlands: The Essential Guide to the Dominion of Fu Leng, p. 21 This ill-fated expedition to the Shadowlands was sent trusting in their horses and their blades to defeat whatever they found. The few who survived had come back with their hair bleached white from fear. To the South (Part 1), by Marie Brennan This catastrophic venture crippled the Moto family and created the so-called “Dark Moto,” a legion of lost samurai atop unholy steeds, who hungered only for the annihilation of Rokugan. Legend of the Five Rings: Roleplaying Game (Beta), p. 206 Wealthy In 850 the opening of the Sand Road was a burst to the city of Khanbulak, which was the starting point of the safe route to the Cradle of the World and the Ivory Kingdom through the Burning Sands. The Moto grew ever more powerful with the wealth traded between the Empire to the West. Customs The Moto family were considered to be the least civilized of the Unicorn families by the standards of the Empire. From their stocky builds and the heavy beards of their men, to their style of dress and equipment, the Moto seemed foreign and strange. They were brave nomadic warriors seeking the next battle. Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying, p. 55 It was renowned the fine Moto art of boasting. Duty The Moto were brave and fierce warriors who used their steeds to gain the advantage in conflicts. A Samurai's Heritage Moto Daimyō The following is a listing of the known daimyō of the Moto family: See also * Moto family/Meta Daimyo Moto Category:Unicorn Clan Leaders (TCG)